


Uno di quei danni

by AkaneMikael



Series: Un giro su Karim [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Lucas dopo aver saputo che Marco ha fatto un giro su Karim, lo vuole fare anche lui perchè è sempre stato uno dei suoi sogni erotici. Solo che il suo concetto di giro non collima con quello di Karim che a quanto pare a seconda di chi ha davanti, riserva un trattamento specifico. Quello per Lucas non è mica male...





	Uno di quei danni

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic segue immediatamente quella intitolata Un’altra tacca, quella dove Marco faceva un lavoretto a Karim per togliersi uno sfizio. Così parte la serie chiamata ‘Un giro su Karim’, questa volta però i protagonisti sono lui e Lucas con la partecipazione speciale di Marco. Avevo lasciato lo Lucas correre dietro al gatto per poter provare anche lui il famoso giro con Karim. Vediamo come è andata e cosa succede dopo. Probabilmente se seguite le mie fic avrete notato che l’ho messo davvero con un sacco di gente ed ora eccomi qua a farlo di nuovo. Sono inguaribile. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

UNO DI QUEI DANNI

[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/fb6c4d7bee2113c844c94a2231a0b7f0/tumblr_pd6u626k5g1rmdmxco5_500.jpg) [](https://78.media.tumblr.com/80d63ba50f8117d863e6762089a2e8c1/tumblr_pd6u626k5g1rmdmxco9_400.png)

  


  
Non avrebbe dovuto. No decisamente no.  
Ma ormai c’era, ormai il danno era fatto.   
Lucas guardò la schiena di Karim che dormiva a pancia in giù, le sue linee assolutamente perfette, muscolose ma non eccessive, naturalmente sensuali. Una scapola sporgeva più dell’altra per la posizione, il lenzuolo sceso sotto la linea delle sue natiche. Ovviamente perfette anche quelle seppure a riposo.   
Lucas si morse il labbro senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dal suo corpo che aveva assaggiato solo un paio di ore prima.   
Guardò fuori, era ormai notte fonda.   
Si coprì il viso con le mani mentre non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di guardare il telefono coperto dai vestiti sul pavimento.   
“Cioè io ho appena fatto un disastro cosmico!”  
Si disse fra sé e sé non osando nemmeno pensarlo il nome di Toni.   
“Insomma, un conto era un giro sul cazzo leggendario di Karim quando con giro si intende un pompino. Un altro è... questo!”  
La cosa era decisamente sfuggita di mano a Lucas il quale capiva bene la differenza fra il realizzare un sogno erotico tipo un porno dal vivo e tradire completamente il proprio ragazzo.   
E quello che lui aveva fatto rientrava nella seconda categoria.   
“Colpa di Marco, se non mi avesse detto del suo di giro non mi veniva voglia. Io non dovevo... cioè davvero, un pompino è una cosa, ma questo... posso considerarlo un porno dal vivo?”  
Lucas non sapeva più cosa pensare e silenzioso scivolò giù dal letto per sgusciare via dalla camera di Karim, sperava nessuno se ne accorgesse, sperava che la notte inghiottisse quel segreto che non si sarebbe mai, mai e poi mai dovuto rivelare.   
Fece molto piano, raccolse i propri vestiti ed uscì infilandosi solo i boxer.   
Erano le tre, Marco si sarebbe preso le proprie responsabilità e senza rifletterci minimamente iniziò a bussare a ripetizione alla porta di Marco.   
Poco dopo un assonnato Nacho gli aprì senza capire come mai stesse per finire il mondo, quando si vide Lucas mezzo nudo coi vestiti stretti al petto e l’aria di chi aveva fatto uno di quei danni enormi, si svegliò di colpo.   
Anche Lucas per un momento si distrasse dai propri disastri:   
\- Mmm quindi ha scelto te, eh? - Lo disse ad alta voce e per fortuna Nacho non capì che si riferiva all’eterna lotta di Marco fra Isco e Nacho.   
\- Ma che è successo? Hai litigato con Toni? - Ogni tanto capitava, Toni non era un santo anche se sembrava buono come il pane.   
Lucas fece il broncio ricordandosi dei suoi guai e gli salì la voglia di piangere. Nacho impallidì e lo fece entrare immaginando che fosse così.  
Una volta dentro aprì la luce del comodino e Marco rotolò cercando il buio per continuare a dormire, ma lì Lucas se ne stizzì e gli andò sopra buttando giù le proprie cose, compreso il telefono che per fortuna non si ruppe.   
Marco vide le stelle e tutto il firmamento celeste, pure un pezzo di aldilà, poi tornò vivo e lo scaraventò giù dal letto insultandolo.   
\- Sei impazzito? - Nacho rimase in parte a grattarsi la nuca senza sapere come intervenire.   
Vide Lucas risalire sul letto e una volta in ginocchio puntare Marco col dito:  
\- È tutta colpa tua! Tutta, dannazione! - Per lui aveva senso. Non per gli altri due.   
\- Io non ho fatto niente! - Anche se non sapeva di cosa parlava. Lucas strinse gli occhi e indurì le labbra.   
\- Tu hai fatto una cosa con Karim che mi ha fatto venire voglia di farla anche io ed ora io ho esagerato e da qui non si torna indietro! - A questo Marco capì all’istante di cosa si trattava.   
\- Tu... tu hai... tu hai tradito Toni con Karim? Cioè tradito sul serio e non solo con un giro innocente? - Nacho impallidì senza capire come potesse un giro essere innocente, perché ormai aveva capito di cosa parlavano.   
\- Ah ecco perché tutta questa voglia stanotte... - Commentò acido Nacho andando al bagno perché ormai la nottata era finita.   
\- Senti non è il momento! - Lo scacciò Lucas seccato. Poi tornò a Marco. - Adesso tu mi dici cosa devo fare io! - Marco lo fissò allibito e scoppiò a ridere appoggiandosi con le mani dietro la nuca e mettendosi comodo sulla propria parte del letto.   
\- Beh ma che mai sarà successo? Cioè alla fine è una cosa da una notte, no? Sarai andato oltre il giro normale, avrai fatto il giro completo insomma, ma cosa vuoi che sia? Rimane pur sempre nell’ambito del video porno, no? - Nacho non ci capiva niente ma non voleva nemmeno mettercisi, decise di uscire in terrazzo, chiudersi fuori e stendersi nella sdraia a guardare le stelle, isolandosi nelle proprie delusioni.   
Marco era andato con lui solo perché aveva fatto qualcosa con Karim. Che poi wow che novità. Chi non aveva fatto qualcosa con Karim?  
Da che era lì aveva visto andarci un sacco di persone e di altre ne aveva sentito raccontare da quella boccaccia larga di Cristiano che sapeva tutte le scappatelle di Karim.   
Insomma, era strano che uno non ci andasse, alla fine.   
“Non lo dico nel senso offensivo del termine, ma Karim è una puttana. Anzi no. Lui lo fa gratis. Lo fa per affetto, per calore fisico, per sfogare gli ormoni. Non per soldi. Se poi ti leghi a lui sei finito, ricordo di James in lacrime un sacco di notti con me, Isco e Alvaro...”   
Nacho però decise di non aiutare quei due dementi in camera, Marco era stato di nuovo stronzo. 

\- Tu non capisci, Toni è diverso... - Disse Lucas drammatico.  
 - Dovevi pensarci prima! Ieri sembravi convinto di farti un giro che tanto era come una sega dal vivo e quelle puttanate lì! - Marco non capiva dove fosse il problema.   
\- Ma sì, ma poi è sfuggito tutto di mano, ci sono andato a letto, io non so come ho potuto, non so nemmeno come è successo... e Toni non so, glielo devo nascondere, è ovvio, però non so se ci riuscirò per sempre. Un conto è nascondere una sega dal vivo... -   
\- Che sarebbe un pompino, ma lasciamo perdere. - Puntualizzò Marco.   
\- Sì beh, sega con la bocca. -   
\- Pompino. -   
\- Comunque. Un conto è questo. Perché tutti ci spariamo seghe guardando i porno, capita insomma. Farlo con Karim è la stessa cosa. Niente di che. Sfogo fisico, sfizio, quello che vuoi. Ma sai, scoparci è diverso... -   
Marco sospirò, lo vedeva davvero male e non capiva perché la facesse così lunga, il giorno prima era sembrato così convinto di quel che faceva.   
\- Beh intanto racconta bene come è andata, non capisco quanto grave può essere. -   
Così Lucas annuì e mettendosi con le gambe incrociate annuì.   
\- Va bene. -   
E così cominciò. 

***

Lucas e Karim avevano legato molto specie nell’ultimo anno.   
In generale era difficile non legare con Lucas, era una persona molto allegra, solare e socievole. Gli ricordava molto James anche se il colombiano era un po’ più dolce, mentre Lucas più pazzo da legare.   
Gli trasmetteva molta allegria, era difficile non farsi coinvolgere ed alla fine Karim l’aveva messo nella sua lista bianca.   
Ne aveva 3, bianca, nera e grigia.   
Poi in realtà c’era quella rossa, quella con cui ci aveva fatto sesso o con cui lo farebbe volentieri. In quest’ultima c’erano un bel po’ di persone.   
Inizialmente Karim aveva messo Lucas in quella bianca, poi ultimamente l’aveva spostato in quella rossa.   
Se ne era reso conto da quando erano tornati dalle vacanze.   
Sapeva che era impegnato con Toni, ma nessuno era off limits per lui, più che altro perché ognuno era responsabile per sé stesso, non è che andava a rubare gente a qualcuno, lui faceva quello che gli pareva, gli altri erano liberi di rifiutare. E poi ci provava solo se l’altro lo faceva per primo, se gli dava degli input.  
Lucas finalmente quel pomeriggio dopo la sessione regolare gliene diede.   
Uno bello evidente, in effetti.  
A parte il chiedergli spontaneamente di fermarsi per qualche rifinitura extra dove poi per marcarlo gli si era appiccicato molto molto bene, poi se lo era ritrovato vicino a lui sotto la doccia a parlare a macchinetta.  
Lucas era uno che non stava zitto un secondo e socializzava con tutti, Marco era allegro ma Lucas legava ancora più facilmente, infatti si era messo con Toni il che lo rendeva una sorta di mito vivente.   
Lui e Karim parlavano molto bene insieme e così mentre conversavano sotto la doccia, il francese notò che il collega fissava davvero spesso il suo inguine. Di solito non non lo faceva e Karim non seppe bene come interpretare la cosa, cioè non era sicuro ci stesse provando e gli stesse chiedendo di prendere l’iniziativa, perché lui era così. Poteva semplicemente avere un momento strambo dei suoi.  
Quindi Karim non fece niente, la doccia finì e Lucas si morse la bocca dubbioso su come fare per fargli capire che voleva il giro.   
Lo guardò nello spogliatoio asciugarsi, lo guardò nudo, si succhiò il labbro inferiore fremendo e solo dopo essersi accorto di essere eccitato, Lucas si disse che non poteva proprio perdere quella grande occasione.   
Toni in quel momento era bello che cancellato, perché originariamente era convinto che un pompino con Karim non fosse un vero tradimento, così si sedette nella propria postazione e guardando il compagno asciugarsi con la sua solita calma, notò oltre alla perfetta abbronzatura, una muscolatura addirittura migliorata.   
\- Sbaglio o hai degli addominali più perfetti? - Chiese prima ancora di attivare il cervello.   
Karim lo guardò sorpreso e poi ridacchiò.  
\- Per notare che li ho migliorati significa che li hai guardati per bene anche prima. - E fu lì, fu esattamente lì che cominciò tutto.   
Lucas lo guardò con una punta di evidente malizia, da seduto a lui che era in piedi.  
\- Noto sempre tutto di te. - In effetti era vero. Specie la sua splendida dote fra le gambe che a riposo era da urlo, ma in tiro Marco gli aveva detto meritava davvero.   
Karim ammiccò.   
\- Ti faccio vedere degli esercizi perfetti per migliorare gli addominali? - La beata ingenuità di Lucas per un momento affiorò e pensando che si riferisse alla palestra e che allora il giro l’avrebbero fatto lì, annuì energico.   
\- Beh, ci siamo già lavati ma chissenefrega! - Disse Lucas entusiasta saltando su, sbrigandosi a vestirsi di nuovo. Karim rise alla sua gioia e ridacchiando si vestì, prese le proprie cose e lo precedette fuori.  
“Allora ci stava provando. Quando due sono amici non è facile capire se ci prova perché poi può sembrare che sia tutto normale.”  
Lì Karim non ebbe più dubbi e per lui il fatto stesso che uno ci provava, significava che non aveva problemi ad andare con lui.   
Karim un po’ sapeva le relazioni degli altri, un po’ non gliene importava niente.  
Per lui il sesso era sempre stata la miglior cosa, anche con James era andata così. Poi il piccoletto si era innamorato e c’era da dire che con James stava davvero benissimo.  
Si era detto molte volte che se non fosse andato via da Madrid probabilmente si sarebbe innamorato anche lui, ma erano rimasti in ottimi rapporti, si parlavano tanto e si vedevano consumando quando riuscivano.   
Quel tipo di rapporti a lui andavano a genio.  
Il sesso andava a genio.  
L’amore no.  
L’amore era complicato.   
Condusse Lucas in camera scrivendo a Gareth che gli serviva la camera e che non scendevano a cena.   
‘Scendete? Tu e chi?’  
Karim che di norma stava con Raphael in camera, si era ritrovato orfano di compagno come anche Gareth il quale lo era di Luka, non ancora arrivati al ritiro in America. Così si erano messi in camera insieme.   
I due componenti dell’ormai ex BBC non avevano molto rapporto, erano amici come lo erano con tutti gli altri, non si confidavano.   
Karim rispose solo un criptico ‘Lucas’. Poco dopo Gareth rispose shoccato.   
‘Tu e Lucas?! E che faccio di Toni?’  
Karim si chiese se quella stava diventando un’alleanza.   
Karim esitò prima di entrare in camera e guardò il telefono.  
Queste cose di solito appartenevano a Cris, era lui che lo aiutava nelle sue scorribande e che lo copriva. Lui e Raphael ovviamente. I due fedelissimi di cui si fidava ciecamente.  
Non che l’avesse fatto apposta, ma ormai Gareth aveva capito e visto che si offriva volontario...  
‘Beh, non lo so, ci avrà pensato Lucas no?’  
‘A guardarlo non si direbbe...’   
Karim si aggrottò guardando un altrettanto incerto Lucas che lo seguiva in camera e non in palestra.   
\- Hai avvertito Toni? - Chiese Karim aprendo la camera.   
\- Toni? Sei scemo, che gli vado a dire certe cose? - Ovviamente. Entrambi davano per scontato che si riferissero alle stesse cose.   
In realtà non proprio.   
\- Beh, Gareth vuole sapere se deve stare in camera con lui. - Non che poi Karim avesse capito ‘na mazza della questione.   
Lucas impallidì senza capire nemmeno lui, però si ritrovò chiuso nella camera con Karim che metteva giù le cose e che decideva da solo che scrivere.   
‘Fai come vuoi, io e Lucas stasera non scendiamo. Non sono la babysitter di nessuno.’  
La grazia e la gentilezza di Karim colpirono Gareth che fissò Toni colpevole, realizzando di essere appena diventato complice di un terribile misfatto coi fiocchi.   
Della serie:   
“Ed ora che faccio?”  
C’era poco da fare.   
Gareth aveva un debole per Toni da un po’ nonostante avesse mai sperimentato quel mondo di gay e Toni stava per essere tradito a sua insaputa.   
“Vorrà dire che lo consolo in anticipo!”

\- Io pensavo che andavamo in palestra... - Disse Lucas interdetto. Karim mise giù il telefono e si voltò verso di lui prendendosi il colletto della maglia senza maniche da dietro e sfilandoselo via in risposta.   
Lucas spalancò la bocca.   
\- Perché? - Chiese Karim incerto.   
Lo spagnolo realizzò l’enorme equivoco di cui era appena stato complice.   
Enorme e terribile.   
“Ok, questo non è solo un giro. Ora Lucas caro devi scegliere. O glielo dici e ti tiri indietro e fai la figura del bambino oppure vai dritto per la tua strada e alle conseguenze ci penserai.”  
Lo sapeva in un angolino piccolo di sé che fare sesso completo non era un pompino.   
Lo sapeva.   
E sapeva che non doveva perché provava qualcosa per Toni, ne era abbastanza sicuro.  
Karim però si tolse gli shorts rimanendo coi suoi boxer aderenti colorati che mostravano bene la sua famosa dote.   
Dote che stava per ottenere, finalmente.   
Beh forse dire che provava qualcosa per Toni era una parolona, o non sarebbe di certo finito lì a fare quello.   
Insomma dopotutto Karim rientrava nel filmino porno famoso, no?   
Karim si tolse anche i boxer indietreggiando nudo mostrando il suo fisico perfetto.   
\- Non parlavamo di... di cosa parlavamo? - Karim non se lo ricordava più, ma capì che Lucas era andato un attimo in tilt così ridacchiando malizioso avanzò verso di lui ancora fermo impalato, lo prese per i fianchi e lo spinse contro la porta davanti cui era rimasto. Forse doveva ricordargli perché aveva deciso di fare un giro in giostra.  
E naturalmente per i due i giri avevano significati completamente diversi.   
Lucas aprì la bocca sorpreso di quella sua presa decisa, le mani ancora larghe ai lati sulla porta.  
E Karim nudo contro di sé.   
“Dannazione.” Ma i pensieri coerenti stavano scivolando via mentre il suo viso affascinante lo fissava così da vicino, mentre i suoi occhi neri lo risucchiavano nel suo mondo mettendolo in suo totale potere.   
Le mani di Karim finirono sotto l’elastico degli shorts e dei boxer premendo col palmo sulla sua erezione. Il diretto contatto con la sua mano, la bocca aperta a due millimetri dalla propria, quel bacio non ancora dato.  
Ecco un’altra cosa su cui aveva sempre fantasticato di Karim, la sua bocca carnosa.   
Lucas gliela guardò e tutto svanì in un attimo. Come per magia.   
Toni, il giro piccolo, quello lungo, Marco, ogni cosa.   
Lì poi ci fu solo Karim, la sua mano nel proprio inguine e la sua bocca a portata di lingua. Lingua che allungò leccandogli quel labbro che lo faceva impazzire.   
Quelle cose da non fare, quei coperchi da non aprire, quel limite da non passare.  
Lucas dentro di sé aveva sempre saputo che con Karim lui non ci doveva fare nemmeno mezzo giro perché poi non si fermava.   
Ma ormai era tardi.  
Ormai era dannatamente tardi.   
Karim aderì la bocca alla sua, gli succhiò la lingua e si fece succhiare il labbro, Lucas si perse sul suo e con una minuscola parte di sé si chiese perché con lui il giro era completo e con Marco solo a metà.   
Ma non emise parola perché preferì muovere le mani e metterle sul suo inguine.   
Finalmente lo toccò.   
La leggenda.   
Karim ridacchiò mentre giocava con la sua bocca, scivolò sul suo collo sentendo come lo stringeva bene in mano e si muoveva su e giù quasi con meraviglia.   
\- Ci sono altri desideri che posso soddisfare? - Chiese malizioso leccandogli l’orecchio.   
Lucas capì che Karim si era sempre accorto delle sue piccole fisse.  
La sua bocca ed il suo pene.   
\- Come... - Chiese febbrile, gli occhi chiusi, la testa piegata a dargli tutto l’accesso.   
\- Da come mi hai toccato e baciato. - Dopo di questa risposta Karim scivolò giù in ginocchio davanti a lui alzandogli la maglia, succhiandogli la pelle mano a mano che scendeva, tirandogli giù i pantaloncini ed i boxer.   
La sua bocca, la sua lingua lo bruciarono ovunque per poi farlo finire altrove una volta che si occupò del suo membro già duro.   
Lo stuzzicò tutto intorno facendolo fremere, lo torturò per bene e solo dopo lo avvolse con le sue labbra morbide succhiandolo con sempre più impeto.   
Perfetto, si disse accompagnandogli la testa.  
Oltre ogni aspettativa.   
Karim si interruppe prima di farlo venire, sapeva che stava con Toni e quindi era abituato a prenderlo, lo voltò di spalle e si occupò poco gentilmente della sua apertura, sparì col viso nella sua fessura, lo leccò e si infilò con le dita. Lucas si spinse verso di lui come se gli si desse già, poi realizzò di essere ancora in piedi davanti alla porta e di non averlo assaggiato nemmeno un po’.  
Insomma, era Karim il suo sogno proibito. Non lui il suo.   
Lui era un gioco, uno sfizio. O forse chi lo sapeva, ma non esisteva che sarebbe finito tutto lì e presto.   
Lucas lo spinse indietro sfilandosi da lui che brontolò, si tolse la maglietta che ancora indossava e poi mordendosi la bocca con aria corrucciata si sedette sul letto, poi lo prese per un polso e lo tirò davanti a sé fra le sue gambe. Karim si rischiarò capendo che cosa voleva così si sistemò lì dove l’aveva attirato e lo guardò da sopra con un bel sorriso sornione. Lucas lo ricambiò mentre nemmeno un minimo dubbio lo turbava più. Poi lo guardò bene. Il suo inguine davanti ai propri occhi, inghiottì e gli carezzò le cosce risalendo fino ad arrivare alla sua erezione che già iniziava a mostrarsi.   
Lo prese di nuovo in mano, una bella consistenza, bello anche a riposo. Poi lo mosse, se lo portò alle labbra, lo accostò alla lingua e chiuse gli occhi godendoselo.   
Per Karim fu un problema non ribaltarselo sul letto e penetrarlo subito, era bello essere adorati così.   
Lucas si prese cura del suo membro fino a farglielo drizzare eccitato, ci diede dentro, lo succhiò e lo fece suo con impeto e desiderio capendo come mai fosse così leggendario.   
Insomma, era una forma perfetta.   
Alcuni erano troppo grossi, troppo lunghi e stretti, storti o avevano un odore strano.  
Lui era perfetto sotto ogni punto di vista.   
La grandezza, la lunghezza, perfino l’odore. Tutto era meraviglioso. E come spingeva nella sua bocca. Come gli cresceva.   
Come sospirava. Come lo teneva per la nuca attirandolo a sé.   
Come lo voleva.   
Karim se lo tolse arrivato vicino al limite, gli sollevò il mento con due dita, si chinò e lo baciò lento e sensuale, poi con un cenno del capo gli disse di salire bene sul letto e stendersi, un cenno.   
Come gli aveva detto Marco.  
Uno comanda un altro essere umano con un cenno e questo fa di tutto davvero.   
Di tutto.   
Karim gli salì sopra e Lucas si abbandonò alla sua bocca addosso e alle sue mani, fino a che si ritrovò con le gambe sulle sue spalle possenti e lui dentro. Dentro con una spinta decisa dopo che l’aveva preparato in modo anche quello perfetto.   
Lucas si perse nel suo volto affascinante, nei suoi occhi penetranti. Gli fece un sì con la testa e lui iniziò a muoversi. Sentiva il suo corpo forte premersi addosso, le sue spalle muscolose sotto le ginocchia, le mani sopra la propria testa ad afferrare il lenzuolo e lui che se lo prendeva e lo possedeva come se non fosse mai stato di nessun altro.   
Ad ogni spinta sempre più dentro e sentire quella famosa dote dentro di sé non aveva paragoni. Sentire come lo spingeva oltre il normale godimento, come toccava punti eccitanti, come lo faceva perdere totalmente in un orgasmo che non aveva di certo pensato potesse essere con lui dentro che lo faceva sua.   
Suo e basta.   
Lucas strinse le braccia intorno al suo collo, affondò le unghie nella sua carne, lo strinse forte a sé aprendo le gambe e avvinghiandole intorno alla sua vita. Rimase col viso contro il suo, ansimanti, sudati e sfiniti insieme, col corpo pieno di brividi e di piacere. Un piacere ineguagliabile per il piccolo spagnolo che finalmente aveva soddisfatto un sogno che non aveva mai osato esprimere a pieno.   
Un giro. E che giro.   
Quando poi si era addormentato con un braccio di Karim intorno al suo torace, si era sentito suo e si era sentito bene e per un momento nel dormiveglia l’aveva sperato e sognato.  
Di essere suo sempre e non solo per una notte.  
Suo come James lo era stato e come forse nessuno in realtà lo era ancora fino in fondo.   
Nel dormiveglia Toni sparì completamente. 

***

La faccia di Marco era tutta un programma mentre lo fissava esterrefatto.   
Lucas rimase un attimo in attesa e poi vedendo che non diceva nulla, glielo chiese:   
\- Beh? -   
E a quel punto Marco si svegliò.  
\- Beh ma cazzo anche io voglio il giro completo! - Lucas gli ficcò un cuscino in bocca per zittirlo realizzando che Nacho era fuori, ma probabilmente addormentato.   
\- Tu intanto devi schiarirti le idee su chi vuoi! - Disse Lucas, Marco gli restituì il cuscino sulla faccia:   
\- Senti chi parla! Tu invece che tradisci Toni così? - E lì Lucas si prese il cuscino che gli stava schiacciando sulla faccia e continuò a schiacciarselo da solo. Marco ridendo glielo tolse e gli diede uno schiaffo sul braccio.   
\- Dai su, cosa sarà mai! Hai fatto sesso con Karim! Cioè l’hai detto tu, è come essere su youporn con lui. Comunque da come ne hai parlato è stato epico! - Lucas da steso sospirò sognante.   
\- Meraviglioso! - Marco rise e si stese com’era lui, al contrario rispetto al senso corretto del letto e fissando il soffitto disse divertito:   
\- Pensi di metterti con lui? - Lucas scosse il capo.  
\- Karim non è di nessuno, è come un giocattolo. Cioè ammetto che io pensavo che i giri fossero solo di bocca, sai... - Marco annuì.   
\- Però con te ha fatto tutto... - Sottolineò. Lucas sospirò.   
\- Sì ma non ci voglio vedere niente! Lui non si lega, odia i legami, ricordo quanto piangeva James. Poteva averlo solo se non gli faceva capire che ne era innamorato. Non è facile stare con lui. Se capisce che ti sei innamorato lui scappa. - Marco lo guardò sorpreso.  
\- Davvero è così fobico dei legami? - Lucas annuì.   
\- Con lui è no a prescindere. - Ma Marco sapeva che stava mentendo a sé stesso perché di solito quando provavi il tuo sogno poi era la tua fine e lui l’aveva sperimentato con Isco e tutt’ora non riusciva ad uscirne. Nemmeno con Nacho, il quale era consapevole che lo usava solo per uscire da Isco, senza molto successo.   
\- E Toni? - Chiese poi lasciandolo nell’illusione che ora non sarebbe mai più tornato con Karim.   
\- Non ha senso farlo soffrire. Con Karim è stata una parentesi che non si ripeterà. Come un sogno, ecco. -   
\- Sì ma cosa gli hai detto stasera? - E lì, solo lì si rese conto che aveva vagamente lasciato gestire la cosa delle camere a Karim, che aveva messo in mezzo Gareth, il quale aveva da sempre una piccola strana predilezione per Toni.   
\- Beh... - Esitò aggrottandosi non sapendo come spiegarla e cosa sperare a quel punto. - Mah... vedremo... -   
La risata di Marco irruppe mettendo allegria e leggerezza in Lucas che era facilmente tornato alla sua famosa filosofia del ‘ma sì vediamo ed improvvisiamo’.   
Come sempre.   
Marco così si alzò e corse a svegliare quel povero santo di Nacho, un giorno li avrebbe mandati tutti a cagare di sicuro. 


End file.
